


【新all】往复

by Sirushinichi



Category: Conan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirushinichi/pseuds/Sirushinichi
Summary: 不知道all向怎么打relationship，是新all野良神paro
Kudos: 2





	【新all】往复

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道all向怎么打relationship，是新all  
> 野良神paro

“零，你会想念他吗？”新一抬头看向他的眼睛。

零从树上跳下来，“会啊，但是我从没相信过他说会等我的话，因为他是个骗子。”

他透过新一，仿佛看到了当年那个少年神明将他收为神器的时候。

“名为透，器为零，来吧，零器。”

然后他变成了一副眼镜。那时有妖怪嘲笑少年神明没有武力，却未曾想到少年神明可以不借助武器便可施展神力，零是他的瞄准器，而他只是伸出手指指了一下，妖怪便得到了剿灭。

他是个神射手。

零看着小小的男孩儿，他知道他们都是死罗神，是神器一代一代侍奉的神明，同一个神明，同一个神名，但他无法将两个人联系在一起。

他很想他，一直很想。

——

零是柯南的第一个神器，他们相遇在樱花纷飞的季节。

零并不知道自己是怎么死的，没有神器知道。但是他乐得呆在那个永远看起来都只有高中生的神明旁边。

高中生独自一人住在算得上大的洋馆里。

他是拥有不小的神社的，而且威严赫赫。

参拜的人络绎不绝。

虽说他神职的名字叫死罗神，但死罗神并非掌管死亡，而是靠着天生的能力，预知天灾人祸，帮助人们规避灾厄，走向平安。

日本有八百万神灵，职称和他们的指责往往并不相符，但即便这个道理如此通俗易懂，大多数人还是把死罗神当做收割人命的死神。

零一直很讨厌这些人类。

但是名为柯南的神明总是无奈的笑笑，就随他们去了。

他未曾有一次因人类的态度而放弃拯救他们的生命。

偶尔柯南会在月下摆好酒桌，听着有些走调的月光奏鸣曲发呆。

樱花的花瓣飘进酒盅，却和西洋的音乐相映成辉。柯南对着月亮叹气，零一看就知道，他又在怀念很久以前的事。

那些他所不知道的事。

也是只有在柯南喝完一整壶清酒还未曾有醉意的时候，零才会想起，自家神明不是什么高中生，而是一个活了不止几许的，年迈的神明。

——

零太想念以前平淡的日子了。

少年模样的神灵，身边只有他一个神器。零偶尔去对面的神明大人家串门，和松田他们交流感情，自家神灵也从不责备他。只是自顾自的在庭院里颠着足球，等他回家。

可惜旦夕惊变，一日他从对面溜回来，等待他的不是笑得无奈的高中生，而是看起来一脸不爽的小学生。

年龄大概有六七岁，放到人类大约是小一的年纪。

他看起来似乎并不适合戴眼镜。

风吹向樱花，夜晚明亮的月光之下，花瓣四处飘零。

一如他收下他的那个夜晚。

零抬起手，似乎想要触碰什么，“柯南君…”

工藤新一不耐烦的打断了他，“我叫工藤新一，你是前代的神器吧，名字我记得是零。”

“这家伙以后就和你一起了。她叫真纯。”

——

真纯不知道自己漂泊了多久，她只是隐隐约约记得有恶龙降世，一个少年冲破了人群，踏着风而来。

他一眼就看到了漂浮在半空中的真纯，脸上浮现了些许笑意。

“给予流离失所归无定所的你”

“规定之所”

“吾名工藤新一”

他笑得可真好看。

等她反应过来的时候，自己已经变成了一把弓。

弓上无箭，拉弓却有强光所组成的箭矢。

男生和恶龙的战斗持续的时间不短。

她变回来的时候，恶龙已经没有了气息。男生躺在地上，红色的液体像极了浪潮。

真纯只是坐在他身边。她并不知道发生了什么，她没有记忆，没有过去，没有来生，她只是觉得待在他身边很温暖。

然后她慢慢的睡着了。

醒来时，男生从少年变成了孩童。

勇者斗恶龙。

“你是魔法使吧！”她兴奋地摇着他的肩膀。

孩童嫌弃的拍掉了她不安分的手，“我是神明，神明知道吗？才不是什么魔法使呢。”

——

自从捡了真纯之后，零就越发的不高兴。

柯南君的时候，明明就只有他一个人。

也许是新一君年龄更小的原因，他似乎看不得孤苦无依的死灵四处漂泊，每每见到不能往生的灵魂都要往家里带。

神器没有记忆也没有道德观念，只要一点问题就很容易容易堕落，神器越多，哪怕大家都毫无负面情绪，神明的负担也一样越来越重。所以很多大神明虽说神器也不少，但不会无限度的往家里带。

神器的错误全部由神明承担。

他确实很担心新一君如果太多的神器，会在未来给他自己招惹祸事。

可是他什么也没有说。

零只是一副眼镜。他并非武器。

有时他想，就算那天他没有跑去找景光他们玩，就算他跟去了现场，就凭他自己，能够阻止柯南君换代吗？

大概不能。

为了那孩子不再换代，多收些武器才是更好的选择。

他明明都知道的。

所以即便他看昴器那家伙不顺眼，他也只能忍了。

——

其实真纯也不知道新一是从哪儿捡回来一个跟她长得这么像的神器。

新一只是有些别扭地转过头，于是真纯知道，自己不能再过多过问。

那应当是夹杂了他们生前的事。

成为神器之后，她被零耳提面命了太多次。

不许打探生前的事。

到目前为止，所有成功得知自己生前故事的神器，全都变成了妖怪。

前世今生这种故事，她还是不参与了。

不讨论那些，她仍然认为，零和秀一就是她的两个哥哥，无论是否有血缘关系，他们现在就是家人。

新一…

虽然他人很小，但是却很像他们的父亲。

毕竟没有谁能管住秀一和零。其它家的神明也做不到。

但是新一一嗓子吼出来，保证两个人都乖乖投降。

后来真纯学到一个词，叫又当爹又当妈。

——

昴器是一把狙击枪，自带瞄准镜的那种。

这也是为什么他和零关系不好的原因，因为两个人无法共存。

新一和秀一的相遇是在医院。

作为神明新一自然不会生病，这家医院有灾厄之兆，他才跑来看看。

换代之后每当他说要外出，零都会在他身边寸步不离。新一伪装成人类走访了一些护士，最后在医院后面的葡萄架下找到了一个死灵。

夏季的葡萄架上叶子绿的有些阴森，藤爬到旁边那一方废弃的古井，新一看到时眼神一暗。

那便是消停已久的灾厄之井，而今，它有复苏之势。

“以此尊名，其皿为一”

“谨听吾命，化吾神器”

于是名为秀一，器为昴的昴器，就这样诞生了。

也是因为他，才让新一在灾厄之井复苏之前向泉眼射进了那颗银色子弹，加持了封印。

秀一第一次变回来，似乎就和新一有着不同寻常的默契。

想到这里，零的心里不知道为什么，总觉得有些堵。

而他不知道的是，一个小时以前，漂浮着的秀一在看到新一的时候，心里想的还是。

碍事的小鬼。

——

进入秋天，风微凉。

有天晚上，明月当空，天气干燥，离码头不远的一颗樱树烧得旺盛，火焰像红色的枫叶一般摇动。

火焰有着自我意识，着急的想要吞噬树下的苦艾草。却被长在旁边的兰草挡住了。

新一已经是最快的速度赶到那里，施了法术，引来不远处的海水，酣畅淋漓地下了场雨。

朦胧梦幻中透过雨帘还能看向月亮，却看不清男孩儿的脸。

艾草中的妖灵缓缓升起，变成了个美貌的女子。

迎着月光和细雨，虚幻的女子蹲下，右手抚上保护了她的兰草。下了决心。

隔日，零冷冷地看着上门的妖，但是新一还是收留了她。

妖不可为神器。

“那你的名字是什么？”

“莎朗，叫我莎朗就可以。”

昨夜，她把兰草的草籽埋在了清水寺。

——

秋天的雨冷得人直哆嗦，就连神明似乎也因为寒冷不愿意出门。

但新一着实是个坐不住的性子。

这点比柯南更严重。

新一更加孩子气，总想着和看着比他大了不少的零对着干，尤其特别的不喜欢和他一起出门。

有时夜里，新一会看到零在睡梦中喊着前代的名字。

他如此惧怕，再次睁眼，又是一个新的工藤新一。

从前总是他偷跑出门，现在是新一偷偷溜出去。

他无数次在看到孩童安然无恙的从门口回家的时候，想起那个少年。

“零想出去玩就去呀，我会永远在这里等你的。”

零打扫着已经落灰的酒具，再没有人陪他一起，在夜樱下喝上那一壶清酒。

“骗子。”

新一装作恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你说什么呢！爱捉弄人的大叔。”

如果是柯南君的话，大概是一脸欣慰的对他说，“我可不想被你这么说。”

也许没什么不同。

他又想。

有天下雨，他正给自家神明吹着头发，虽然不知道为什么明明是神明，新一还是喜欢那些现代器具。

“我是永远要走在时代前端的！”已经长到十一二岁的福尔摩斯迷盯着秀一怀里抱着的不怎么新的书说到。

秀一笑他，“是啊，走在时代前端的小朋友还得要长得凶恶的大叔来读睡前故事呢。”

成功得到了神明的抗议。

他已经不是小孩子了，完全可以自己看。

零才刚刚把他的头发吹干，他却又一声不吭跑出去，他也好莎朗也好，真纯和秀一都无奈的追了上去。

出事的地方是人鱼岛。新一带着他们打了场酣畅淋漓的架。

似乎谁都没有注意到跟着他们回来的那孩子。

又似乎谁都注意到了那孩子，她是一只野良。

走到家门的时候，新一转过身，没等他说什么，就被住在隔壁的天神大人抢了白。

隔壁的天神大人是位十分年迈的老神明，格外珍惜早夭的孩童，他那里也更适合孩童生活。天神大人收留了那孩子，再见时，她有了新的名字。

叫做灰原哀。

——

冬天的时候，神明又长高了些，声音也变成了少年，他似乎越来越和零记忆中的柯南君重合。

这让零不自觉有些害怕，只有他一个人记得柯南君，如果把他们重合，那么柯南君就会被永远的遗忘了。

最近除了隔壁的天神大人，新一也结交了其它的神明，这倒和以前独来独往的柯南君很不一样。

他并不关心其它其它神明，只是隐约听说对方姓黑羽，反正也是个令他不爽的存在就是了。

逐渐开始走向沉稳的新一，每当遇到他的时候，就会兴奋的像个等着拆礼物的小孩子。

心底滋生的那种情绪是什么？

那也许是嫉妒。

他看到新一伸手摸了摸脖颈，似是被刺痛，连忙收敛了想法。

神器的阴暗的想法、犯下的罪孽，都会一并反噬在神明身上，负面的情绪让神明感同身受、邪念会刺伤、犯罪则会让他们染上恙，那些如同火烧般的灼痛会让神明体会人类病变的苦难。

他不能亲手把他的神明推下深渊。但他也知道，在所有人当中，他和昴器距离罪孽最近，终有一天，会作下恶果。

如果到那时，能帮助他们的神器不超过三个…

零抿起了嘴，也许他是应该让新一君多交几个朋友。

如果万一有一天他堕落了，黑羽会愿意派神器来给他拔禊吗？

这种事，神明们从来都是敬而远之。

——

平次不怎么喜欢新一给自己取得这个名字，就算他只是个神器，平和次两个字完全就是为了衬托新一取得嘛，他不满太正常了。

论推理和打架这两方面，他们两个根本不相上下好吧。

平次是一个很特殊的死灵，他没有去往彼岸，身上还带着些法力，剑术也很好，虽然看起来只有十四五岁，不仅没被妖怪吃掉还反杀了不少妖怪，比真正的神明也差不多少。

他四处流浪，到也过得潇洒自在。

有天他听闻有雪女在山上作乱，便拿起刀顶着暴风雪冲进了山林。冬日的风雪迷乱了眼睛，没想过这次的妖怪特别厉害，他也打不过。

然后他反应过来，不是对方太强，而是他因为太久没去彼岸，快要消散了。

也就在这个时候，他被新一收为神器，成为了一把西洋剑。

他暗自吐槽，自己可是日本武士，这个神明到底在想什么啊。

“バーロー，神器的形态又不是我能固定的。”少年撇过头。

要不是看你快消散了，我才懒得把你收来呢。

尽管这样想着，他后来最常用的，不是一开始就跟着他的零，也不是攻击力最强的秀一，更不是陪他换代的真纯。

能够完全理解他的，成为他的道标的，是平次。

——

新一爱上了一个人类的女孩儿。

柯南君换代的十几年后，零得知了这个消息。

他们同样相遇在纷飞的樱花之下。

高中生模样的少男少女爱的热烈，热烈的如同满开的樱花，他们也很平淡，平淡的如同每一个他听过的校园爱情故事。

但他们也像每一个仙凡恋一样，有着悲剧的主旋律。

神明永生，而人类短寿。

兰小姐的一生并不短暂，她正常地活到七十有余，而后寿终正寝。

就像原本柯南君的恋人一样。

他是记得的，柯南君也有一个叫做兰的恋人。

他的恋人总是很容易满足，所以死后没有执念，直接进入轮回，新一没有机会把她收作神器。

况且神器绝不可以想起生前的记忆，几乎百分之百会堕化成妖。若是把兰小姐收为神器，那新一，一定会非常难过。

只能远远望着她，不能相爱。一旦爱上，兰小姐就不可能不回想起那神明最隐秘之事，转化为妖魔。

对于神明和神器来说，七十年不过弹指一瞬。新一仍旧是高中生的模样。

零现在有时真的会分不清气质越加成熟的新一和前代的柯南君，他只能小心翼翼地，藏着那份爱恋，控制好它，不让它跨过一线，成为他和他的神明，坠落的深渊。

他当然记得，樱花纷飞的夜晚，少年收留他的时候，笑容灿烂，仿佛多年好友重逢。

“我叫工藤新一，如果你愿意，叫我柯南也行。”

骗子。

他想。

**Author's Note:**

> 野良神原作设定里是不可以在神器面前提真名的，会让他们想起生前，一瞬间被负面情绪吞噬堕妖。但是这样实在没办法称呼，就私设没这个问题
> 
> 这些人确确实实是名柯里那些人的生后事没错
> 
> 有希子优作博士和兰毛利家等日常线人物就私设他们没有遗憾入轮回，包括成实医生明美他们，然后本篇这些人就是死前有执念不入轮回，在外漂泊，被收为神器
> 
> 原作另一个设定我的理解是神明换代仍然是一个人，也不是一个人，他们性格执念都相同，但记忆不同。柯南一直活着，成为了神明，之后遇到了降谷，世良，换代，然后就是这篇故事。那些文绉绉没句号的收神器的话都是从野良神直接扒下来的


End file.
